deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Maxevil/Maxevil's Death Battle character groups
These are the combatants who are separated into four groups, one as winners, one as losers, one in the grey zone, and one as controversial characters. Winners: *Lizard *Vector the Crocodile *Shadow the Hedgehog *Black Cat *Feraligatr *Cornelia Hale *Stitch *Espio the Chameleon *Lucas *Leonardo *Despicable Minion *Sonic the Hedgehog (Twice) *She-Dragon *Greninja *Erza Scarlet *Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew *Godzilla *Palutena *Leatherhead *Savage Dragon *Winifred Sanderson (Twice) *Charizard *The Shredder *Lucario *Princess Peach *King K. Rool (Twice) *Batman *Donald Duck *James P. "Sulley" Sullivan *Kingpin *Donkey Kong *Aladdin *Dr. Zoidberg *Pit *Quellor *Mewtwo *Black Doom *Yoshi *Toadborg *Chaos *Smaug *White Ranger *Blastoise *Queen Elsa *Nerissa *Pinkie Pie *Scarlet Overkill *M. Bison *Mako the Shark *Deadpool *Fox McCloud *Earl Sinclair *Juggernaut *Morrigan Aensland *Captain Jack Sparrow (by himself this time) *Yang Xiao Long *Riptor *Lust *Donatello *Groudon *Scrooge Mcduck *Pac-Man *Banjo *Captain America *Ulala *Simba *Bayonetta *King Dedede *Agumon (along with Tai) *Mickey Mouse *Patrick Star *Homer Simpson *Cinder Fall *Guldo *Jeanne *Sailor Moon *Oogie Boogie *Lorelei (along with Dewgong, Cloyster, Jynx, and Lapras) *Petey Piranha *Krang *Pyrrha Nikos *Serena *Mojo Jojo *Trixie *Ariel *Miles "Tails" Prower *Ash Ketchum *Cranky Kong *Reptar *Machamp *Ruby Rose WinnerLizard.png|The Lizard (Killer Croc vs the Lizard) WinnerVector.png|Vector the Crocodile (Michelangelo vs Vector) WinnerShadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom) WinnerBlackCat.png|Black Cat (Catwoman vs Black Cat) WinnerFeraligatr.png|Feraligatr (Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale) WinnerCorneliaHale.png|Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale) WinnerStitch.png|Stitch (Pikachu vs Stitch) WinnerEspio.png|Espio the Chameleon (Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon) WinnerLucas.png|Lucas (Lucas vs Blaze) WinnerLeonardo.png|Leonardo (Leonardo vs Sam) WinnerMinion.png|Despicable Minion (Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion) WinnerSonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man) WinnerShe-Dragon.png|She-Dragon (Amy Rose vs She-Dragon) WinnerGreninja.png|Greninja (Mai Shiranui vs Greninja) WinnerErza.png|Erza Scarlet (Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet) WinnerSparrowandCrew.png|Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew (Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow) WinnerGodzilla.png|Godzilla (Superman vs Godzilla) WinnerPalutena.png|Lady Palutena (Celestia vs Palutena) WinnerLeatherhead.png|Leatherhead (Leatherhead vs Al Negator) WinnerSavageDragon.png|Savage Dragon (Hulk vs Savage Dragon) WinnerWinifred.png|Winifred Sanderson (Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale) WinnerWinifred2.png|Winifred Sanderson (again) (Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II) WinnerCharizard.png|Charizard (Raphael vs Charizard) WinnerShredder.png|Shredder (Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder) WinnerLucario.png|Lucario (Meta Knight vs Lucario) WinnerPeach.png|Princess Peach (Peach vs Lucina) WinnerKRool.png|KingK. Rool (King K. Rool vs Gruntilda) WinnerAutistic.png|The Autistic Prince (Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince) WinnerBatman.png|Batman (Batman vs Solid Snake) WinnerDonald.png|Donald Duck (Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck) WinnerSulley.png|James P. "Sulley" Sullivan (Shrek vs Sulley) WinnerKingpin.png|Kingpin (Lex Luthor vs Kingpin) WinnerDK.png|Donkey Kong (Maxevil's version of the DK Crew Battle Royale) WinnerAladdin.png|Aladdin (Maxevil's version of the Disney Heroes Battle Royale) WinnerZoidberg.png|Dr. John Zoidberg (Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken) WinnerPit.png|Pit (Link vs Pit) WinnerQuellor.png|Quellor (No Heart vs Quellor) WinnerMewtwo.png|Mewtwo (Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo) WinnerBlackDoom.png|Black Doom (Andross vs Black Doom) WinnerYoshi.png|Yoshi (Yoshi vs Kazooie) WinnerToadborg.png|Toadborg (Overlord vs Toadborg) WinnerChaos.png|Chaos (Chaos vs Majin Buu) WinnerSmaug.png|Smaug (Smaug vs Jabberwocky) WinnerWhiteRanger.png|White Ranger (Zitz vs White Ranger) WinnerBlastoise.png|Blastoise (Blastoise vs. Katara) WinnerQueenElsa.png|Queen Elsa (Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa) WinnerNerissa.png|Nerissa (Dark Queen vs Nerissa) WinnerPinkiePie.png|Pinkie Pie (Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff) WinnerSonic2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man) WinnerScarlet.png|Scarlet Overkill (Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill) WinnerBison.png|M. Bison (Ganondorf vs M. Bison) WinnerMako2.png|Mako the Shark (Traitor Battle Royale) WinnerDeadpool2.png|Deadpool (Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel) WinnerFox.png|Fox McCloud (Mario vs Fox McCloud) WinnerEarl.png|Earl Sinclair (Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion) WinnerJuggernaut.png|Juggernaut (Bane vs Juggernaut) WinnerMorrigan.png|Morrigan Aensland (Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince) WinnerYang.png|Yang Xiao Long (Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose) WinnerRitpor.png|Riptor (Riptor vs Dingodile) WinnerLust.png|Lust (Rouge the Bat vs Lust) WinnerDonatello.png|Donatello (Donatello vs Dan Hibiki) WinnerGroudon.png|Groudon (Groudon vs Bowser) WinnerScrooge.png|Scrooge McDuck (Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin) WinnerPac-Man.png|Pac-Man (Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot) WinnerBanjo.png|Banjo (Banjo vs Klonoa) WinnerCaptainAmerica.png|Captain America (Bane vs Captain America) WinnerUlala.png|Ulala (April O'Neil vs Ulala) WinnerSimba.png|Simba (Simba vs The Beast) WinnerBayonetta.png|Bayonetta (Bayonetta vs Ursula) WinnerDedede.png|King Dedede (King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs) WinnerTaiandAgumon.png|Tai and Agumon (Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia) WinnerMickey.png|Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog) WinnerPatrick.png|Patrick Star (Big the Cat vs Patrick Star) WinnerHomer.png|Homer Simpson (Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson) WinnerCinder.png|Cinder Fall (Cinder Fall vs Maleficent) WinnerGuldo.png|Guldo (Slippy Toad vs Guldo) WinnerJeanne.png|Jeanne (Dark Pit vs Jeanne) WinnerSailorMoon.png|Sailor Moon (Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon) WinnerOogie.png|Oogie Boogie (Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs) WinnerLorelei.png|Lorelei (Lorelei vs Malva) WinnerPiranha.png|Petey Piranha (Petey Piranha vs Mr. Patch) WinnerKrang2.png|Krang (Krang vs Reagan) WinnerPyrrha.png|Pyrrha Nikos (Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos) WinnerSerena.png|Serena (Misty vs Serena) WinnerMojoJojo.png|Mojo Jojo (Plankton vs Mojo Jojo) WinnerTrixie.png|Trixie (Trixie vs Pudding) WinnerAriel.png|Ariel (SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel) WinnerPete.png|Pete (Pete VS Dr. Eggman) WinnerKRool2.png|King K. Rool (King K. Rool vs Corrin) WinnerTails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Tails vs Dexter) WinnerAsh&Pikachu.png|Ash Ketchum (Ash Ketchum vs Nia) WinnerCranky.png|Cranky Kong (Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns) WinnerReptar.png|Reptar (Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man) WinnerMachamp.png|Machamp (Zangief vs Machamp) WinnerRubyRose.png|Ruby Rose (Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom) Grey Zone: *Pete *Autistic Prince Losers: *Killer Croc *Michelangelo *Bowser (Twice) *Venom *Catwoman *Meganium *Typhlosion *Hay Lin *Taranee Cook *Irma Lair *Will Vandom *Pikachu *Scyther *Blaze the Cat *Sam *Raving Rabbid *Spider-Man *Amy Rose (Twice) *Mai Shiranui *Knuckles the Echidna *Captain James Hook and his crew. *Superman *Princess Celestia *Al Negator *The Hulk *Mary Sanderson *Sarah Sanderson *Audrey II *Raphael *Dr. Eggman (Twice) *Meta Knight *Lucina *Gruntilda Winkybunion *Ben Tennyson *Solid Snake *Daffy Duck *Shrek *Lex Luthor *Tiny Kong *Lanky Kong *Chunky Kong *Diddy Kong *Peter Pan *Tarzan *Hercules *Ernie the Chicken *Link *No Heart *Ryu Hoshi *Andross *Kazooie *Overlord *Majin Buu (Twice) *The Jabberwocky *Zitz *Katara *Princess Elise the Third *Dark Queen *Jigglypuff *Mega Man *Rattlesnake Jake *Ganondorf *Snively Kintobor *Starscream *Baxter Stockman *Conker *Mario *Larry the Lion *Bane (Twice) *Edward Kenway *Dingodile *Rouge the Bat *Dan Hibiki *The Penguin *Crash Bandicoot *Klonoa *April O'Neil *The Beast *Ursula *Mr. Krabs *Lucy Heartfilia (along with Nikora, Aquarius, and Taurus) *Kermit the Frog *Big the Cat *Hercule Satan *Maleficent *Slippy Toad *Dark Pit *Randall Boggs *Malva (along with Pyroar, Torcoal, Chandelure, and Tomahawk) *Mr. Patch *Reagan *Black Widow *Misty *Plankton *Pudding *SpongeBob SquarePants *Corrin *Dexter *Nia *Mr. Montgomery Burns *Powdered Toast Man *Zangief Controversial Characters *Kirby (Michelangelo vs Vector) *April O'Neil in her 1987 version (Pete vs Bowser) *Peter Griffin and Ernie the Chicken in their own fight (Pete vs Bowser) *Carmen Sandiego (Pete vs Bowser) *Waldo/Wally (Pete vs Bowser) *Big the Cat (Pete vs Bowser) *Derpy Hooves (Pete vs Bowser) *Homer Simpson (Pete vs Bowser) *Silver the Hedgehog (Lucas vs Blaze and Andross vs Black Doom) *Tick Tock Croc (Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow) *Bender (Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken) *Samus Aran (Andross vs Black Doom) *Master Chief (Andross vs Black Doom) *Meowth (Andross vs Black Doom) *Gatomon (Andross vs Black Doom) *Jake the Dog (Andross vs Black Doom) *Rigby (Andross vs Black Doom) *Bowser (Andross vs Black Doom; Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel) *King K. Rool (Andross vs Black Doom) *Ness (Andross vs Black Doom) *Pete (Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel) *Godzilla (Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel) *Superman (Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel) *Scooby-Doo (Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion) *Shaggy (Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion) *Bowser Jr. (Groudon vs Bowser) *Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin) *Launchpad McQuack (Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin) *GizmoDuck (Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin) *Shovel Knight (Banjo vs Klonoa) *Shantae (Banjo vs Klonoa) *Rayman (Banjo vs Klonoa) *Irma Langenstein (April O'Neil vs Ulala) *Burne Thompson (April O'Neil vs Ulala) *Vernon Fernwick (April O'Neil vs Ulala) *Pumbaa (Simba vs The Beast) *Escargoon (King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs) *Big Bird (Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog) *Cookie Monster (Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog) *Elmo (Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog) *Dorothy (Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog) *Placido Flamingo (Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog) *Oscar the Grouch (Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson) *Chief Wiggums (Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson) *Barney grumble (Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson) *Comic Book Guy (Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson) *Arceus (Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon) *Hercule Satan (Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon) *Other Sailor Senshi (Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon) *Ho-Oh (Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon) *Gold/Ethan (Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon) *Feraligatr (Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon) *Tuxedo Mask (Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon) *Master Roshi (Lorelei vs Malva) *Jaune Arc (Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos) *Lily, Daisy, and Violet (Misty vs Serena) Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Maxevil